


what's good for you might be bad

by jackgyeoms



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: Robert started showing up on game days.





	what's good for you might be bad

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr.
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

 

Robert started showing up on game days.

Craig could remember the very first time. It was the second game of the series, and even in the crowd of faces, Craig found it all too easy to find him amongst the stand. He was slouched low in his seat, legs splayed, grasping a bottle of water.

It was always water now. It was strangely relieving to see.

Craig had waved at him from the dugout and Robert had tilted his head in greeting.

By the time the game was up, Robert was gone and it was enough for Craig to wonder whether he was imagining things or not.

He wouldn’t be surprised. Robert always seemed to find a way under Craig’s skin.

But the message he received that night on Dadbook after he’d put the twins down to bed and once River had finally given into being put down to sleep, told him just how real it all was.

**Congratulations.**

Just one word. No more explanation.

**Thanks, the girls worked hard.**  Craig responded and then added because he was nothing if not an open person,  **I tried to look for you after the game.**

**I couldn’t stick around.**

**Maybe you could next time? Thirsty’s Pizza Parlour is a tradition now. You’re welcome to join us.**

Did that have more meaning? It felt like it did. Maybe he even wanted it to.

The corner of the screen marked the words as read but no reply came. Craig tried not to feel so disappointed.

-

He’d been attracted to Robert from the very beginning. Craig, unfortunately, had always been drawn to what was all too likely to be bad for him – frat parties with too much booze, giant trees with unsteady branches, gruff leather wearing dads who looked at you with eyes that could suffocate you under their weight.

He’d been trying – boy, he’d been trying – since the kids were born to be better than that impulse mess that he was back in the day and it worked. He ran every day. He learned to cook. He went to every little league game, to every soft play area, to every recital that could be thrown at him.

But Robert, man, he was too much temptation. Too much impulse.

Craig still remembered the first time they’d kissed – a New Year’s Eve party at Joseph’s. Too much to drink plus the dimmed lights and the excited hum that build with the promise of fireworks. Craig had taken a seat, a break from being pulled around the dance floor, and Robert was there, sitting too close, smelling too good. They’d spoken, general things, in soft tones, drawing closer and closer and Craig hadn’t even noticed.

Robert had tasted like smoke and whiskey, and his beard had been rough against Craig’s cheeks. But his hair had been soft beneath Craig’s fingers and Robert had moaned, uncaring of any audience when Craig had caught his bottom lip between his teeth. It was a sound that made Craig feel drunker than any booze could have.

They kissed at 11:46 and didn’t stop until the cheers for midnight brought them suddenly, viciously, back into the real world.

Robert never said anything – Craig didn’t really give him a chance to. He’d sped off on shaking legs, hoping that his bruised lips were noticeable, and found his children to gather up into his arms. He’d blown raspberries into their cheeks while they laughed and fought him, Briar actually managing to escape his grasp in the end.

Things had been different since then. At least, they felt different.

Craig felt the weight of Robert’s stare, thought he smelt his aftershave when he was nowhere to be seen. But Craig could ignore that because he had to keep himself together.

But then Fionn had moved to town and Robert was better now. He spoke more, didn’t drink as much, shaved more than once every four months; he slept full nights and smiled when people passed him on the street. He wanted to talk to you and Craig had found there was nothing better than Robert’s boisterous and honest laugh.

If Craig had thought that bad boy Robert was hard to stay away from, recovering bad boy Robert was somehow even worse.

“Why do you have to stay away from him?” Fionn arched an eyebrow.

Mary leaned forward on the table, curling her hand under her chin and piercing Craig with a sharp look. “Yes, why must you?”

There was a right answer, Craig was sure of that, but he couldn’t think of what it was in that moment. He drank deep from his beer so he didn’t have to answer.

Mary tittered when she laughed. “Don’t look so scared,” she commented. She took a swig from her wine glass. Her expression relaxed into something far less mocking, “He likes you, you know.”

Craig coughed, nearly choking on his drink. “I-what- _really_?”

Mary hummed. “He told me.”

“No, he didn’t.” Craig denied.

“He asked me what’s important to you,” Fionn informed, and gave a one-armed shrug as if that announcement meant nothing, “Sounds like he likes you to me.”

“I…he really asked you that?”

Fionn gave Craig a crooked smile. “Would I lie to you about this bro?”

No, he wouldn’t.

“So, if you like him and he likes you…” Fionn continued.

Mary scoffed. “Don’t make this sound so middle school,” she interrupted, before looking at Craig dead in the eye, “Get over yourself and ask Robert out. Or put him out of his misery. But stop this bullshit – you’re only going to hurt him in the end.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Craig stated honestly. It’s the last thing he wanted.

“Then do something.”

Mary finished her drink and removed herself from their conversation to buy for another – or maybe find another unsuspecting man to get her one. Later, they’d find her and help her get home, but for now, Craig used this privacy between him and his old bro to speak openly.

“What do you think I should do?”

“I think…you should do what makes you happy,” Fionn replied lowly, “You spend so much time thinking about other people that you don’t bother thinking about yourself. The Robert before – okay, I understand – but the Robert now…” he gave a small shrug, “…who knows. But is he worth giving it a shot?”

Yes. Craig was surprised by how quickly that answer came to him. Yes, he was.

-

He stared at the Dadbook screen, determined to keep this going. Robert was worth it. His fingers hovered over the keys for a moment before he began to write once more.

**I would want you to come.**

Automatically marked as read. So, Robert was there, still awake, still reading. A kernel of hope twisted in Craig’s stomach.

**I want to spend more time with you.**

Read.

Craig squirmed in his seat. Was he sweating? He felt like he was.

Three dots appeared – typing. Robert was typing.

**Is this a date?**

Straight to the point. Craig decided to be the same.

**Yes.**

But then it made him worry so he quickly added:  **If you want it to be.**

**I do.**

**Want it to be.**

Craig was smiling, wide enough that his cheeks were hurting. His fingers trembled when he typed.

**Okay – good.**

**I’m glad.**

A pause and then he got the reply –  **come outside.**

A thrill ran up his spine and Craig moved with eagerness. His front door was already locked for the night so he fumbled with the latch with clumsy fingers until it swung up.

Robert was there, standing in the porch light. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket and there were bags under his eyes, not as deep as they had been. He was the same, but different and still undeniably beautiful.

“Hi,” Craig breathed.

“Hey,” Robert offered back and took a step closer. “I hope this is okay.”

“It’s fine,” he assured and, glancing back into the house, felt like he had to add, “the girls are asleep.”

“It’s okay, I won’t-” Robert stopped, frowned and then tried again, “I just wanted to-” He made a frustrated sound.

The porch was cold on his bare feet when Craig stepped out. He ignored it, kept walking closer and closer until he could wrap his arms around Robert’s shoulders. He leaned in close, nudged their nose together and felt Robert’s shuddered exhale of breath against his lips. “Just wanted to what?” he murmured.

“Fuck,” Robert cursed, put his hands on the back of Craig’s head and slammed their lips together.

It was like Craig had remembered – hot and addictive, the kind of kiss that made you weak in the knees and her mind fog over, your thoughts end and for you to forget how to breathe. He clung back, nails digging into the leather to ground him.

He’d have a beard burn come the morning, something that the kids would no doubt question him about in the light of day, but in that moment, Craig just couldn’t bring himself to care.

When Robert pulled away, he was sharp and sudden, leaving Craig feeling cold. He whined, tried to sway closer and in the end, had to open his eyes.

The man looked wild, clothes askew and eyes darkened, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. His tongue traced along it, and Craig’s eyes followed it like it was leading to the secret of all things.

Robert cursed again, closed his eyes briefly. “You’re going to kill me,” he informed.

“But what a way to go, right?” Craig teased. His voice was rough, embarrassingly so.

Robert chuckled. “Trust me, you could take me right now and I wouldn’t care,” he commented, “But-”

“Now isn’t the time,” Craig finished.

“Exactly.”

“You want it to be special.”

“It would always be special with you.”

Craig barked a laugh. “Oh, smooth.”

Robert smirked, smug. “I like to think so.”

It quietened, neither willing to let go quite yet. Craig buried his face against Robert’s neck, breathed in his scent and just enjoyed being held, for however long this would last.

Forever, he hoped. He’d take forever in Robert’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [drop me a fic request on tumblr!](http://ussfranklin.co.vu/ask)


End file.
